


All I Need Is The Love You Breathe

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girl Direction, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, girl!Niall, girl!Zayn, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re like the sun, you know that? You’re bright and you bring life to all the people around you. And sometimes when I look at you and touch you, it hurts. Like, it feels like I’m burning, but in the best way possible.”</p><p>“Then you’re the moon. All soft and pale and lovely and—and just glowing. Everyone loves you.”</p><p>(louis and harry are girlfriends. that is all)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need Is The Love You Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a quick girl fic from me inspired by these two girls i saw being all sweet and kissing while i was at my university the other day (sighs why can’t i have that kind of love in my life why doesn’t anyone want me am i that undesirable why are the girls i like always straight and only see me as a friend why is the only guy i like my maths instructor sighs).
> 
> title from ‘underwater’ by mika. hope you guys enjoy!

“Harry.”

Harry doesn’t even look up from her book. “I’m reading, Lou.”

She can practically hear Louis wrinkling her nose, offended. “Oh, so Immanuel Kant’s more interesting than I am now, is that it?”

Harry sighs and glances up at the older girl. “I’m a Philosophy major, Louis. I have responsibilities for my classes.”

“What about your girlfriend duties, eh?” Louis bumps their shoulders together. “Relax, I know you don’t have to finish that until next week. You’ve still got plenty of time.”

Harry sighs. “Don’t you have your own coursework to do?”

“Nope,” Louis says, popping the ‘p.’ “No immediate major responsibilities till next week.” She straightens, then, as though suddenly remembering something. “Oh. Practice for our next musical’s about to begin next week as well!”

Harry perks up at this. She marks her page before shutting _Critique of Practical Reason_ and fully looking at Louis. “Oh? You haven’t told me about this. What are you Drama majors going to do next?” The last one, _Les Miserables_ , had been great. Louis portrayed a nice Eponine.

“And I finally got her attention!” Louis teases, poking Harry on the nose with her pointer finger. “We’re doing _Wicked_. And it’s not just Drama majors, love. I’ll have you know we get tons of people auditioning from other degree programs.”

“Oh?” Harry lifts an eyebrow. If she remembers correctly the last play had been all Drama majors, except for Zayn who’s an English major. “Like what degrees?”

Louis crinkles her nose adorably, thinking. “Film and Photography, Creative Writing, and Music, mostly. We also got a couple from Literature and English, and there was this one dude from Engineering who wanted to play Enjolras!” She grins. “Unfortunately, none of them got the part.”

“Not even the Music majors?” Harry wonders. “Aren’t they supposed to be, like, great at music stuff?”

“Music stuff, yes.” Louis nods a few times, but then frowns. “Acting stuff, not so much.”

Harry snorts out a laugh. She’s about to open her book again when Louis’ leg suddenly drops on her thighs. She glares at the older girl. “Hey. Get off.”

Louis simply pokes her tongue out in response.

Harry’s dating a child. Honestly, most of the time it’s so easy to forget that Louis’ the older one in this relationship. She tries to shove Louis’ leg off, but Louis only places her other leg across Harry’s lap as well. Harry tries pushing with both hands. “Lou. Get off, you’re heavy.”

She hears Louis gasp. “Are you saying I’m getting fat, Styles?”

“No,” Harry frowns, looking at Louis. “I’m saying that I’m all skin and bones who can barely manage to lift all my textbooks with both arms.” She points at Louis with a delicate finger. “You, on the other hand, are heavier than me because you actually have muscles and shit.”

Louis shrugs. “Perks of being an athlete.”

Harry shakes her head, but she can’t quite hide her small smile. She’s really proud of her girlfriend for breaking all stereotypes by not only being a girl who’s one of the best players on the footie team, but by also being a theatre kid at the same time. It’s much more interesting and impressive compared to Harry’s own extracurricular activities, which consist of heated discussions on Plato’s dialogues and baking cupcakes in the Home Economics building every once in a while.

Louis suddenly straddles her lap. Harry blinks in surprise when Louis’ face is suddenly inches from hers.

“Hi,” Louis whispers.

“Hi yourself,” Harry whispers back, accepting the fact that she’s not gonna get any more reading done soon. But whatever, she has Louis on her lap.

Louis tucks a stray curl behind her ear and tells her, “You’re so lovely, do you know that?”

“Hmm,” Harry hums, reaching up to rub circles over Louis’ cheeks with her thumbs. “And you’re beautiful.”

Louis laughs, quick but sweet, before she leans forward and kisses Harry. Harry smiles into it, and neither of them move for a second, lips just pressed together softly. Harry can feel Louis’ hands on her waist, fingers lightly tapping against her sides, and she giggles, pressing forward a bit more.

Louis presses back eagerly, and Harry can feel the older girl’s smile against her lips, so wide it must hurt. Harry thinks that if she opens her eyes she’ll be blinded by how bright Louis must definitely look right now.

“You’re like the sun, you know that?” she says when she pulls away just slightly. Her eyes are cracked open just a bit, but it’s enough for her to see the way Louis’ lashes are sweeping across her high cheekbones, the way the corners of her lips are tugged up. Harry’s never been so in love.

“Hmm, how so?” Louis asks, blinking her eyes open slowly.

Harry rubs her nose against the older girl’s. “You’re bright and you bring life to all the people around you.” She presses a quick kiss on the older girl’s lips. “And sometimes when I look at you and touch you, it hurts. Like, it feels like I’m burning, but in the best way possible.”

Louis kisses her in response, long and slow. When they part for air, Louis’ eyes look soft. “Then you’re the moon. All soft and pale and lovely and—and just glowing. Everyone loves you.”

Harry’s heart feels like it’s swelling to five times its size. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Someone suddenly clears their throat, making them jump. Louis doesn’t move away from her perch on Harry’s lap, however, and Harry is highly pleased by that. She glances up and sees Zayn and Niall looking at them, the latter sipping on a large drink from McDonalds.

Zayn lifts her hands, both holding paper bags. “I brought food.” She sits down on the grass. “And tone down the loving, girls. You’re at the courtyard. There are other students around you.”

Harry doesn’t need to look at Louis to know that the older girl is pouting. She looks, anyway, because Louis pouting is adorable.

Zayn opens one of the paper bags and says, “I have some nuggets and—”

Louis’ gone from Harry’s lap in a flash. As quickly as the older girl’s left, Niall takes her spot and cuddles into Harry, straw of her large drink in between her teeth.

Harry blinks but laughs, wrapping her arms around Niall after a moment and glancing at Louis, who’s trying to wrestle the nuggets out of Zayn’s hands. Harry rolls her eyes fondly at the two before she looks down at the blonde in her arms. “Hey Ni, what else did you and Zee buy?”

Niall releases the straw from her teeth and purses her lips in thought for a moment. “I think Zayn bought two large fries and, um, some spaghetti and chicken fillet sandwiches.”

Harry turns to Zayn, now without nuggets, and says, “Give me some of those fries.”

Zayn reaches into the other bag obediently and hands Harry an entire carton. Niall opens her mouth and demands, “Feed me.”

Louis crawls back towards Harry and snuggles into her side. “No, feed _me_.”

Harry quirks an eyebrow, amused. “I’m pretty sure the both of you are perfectly capable of feeding yourselves.”

“Yeah, but I’m holding my super large drink with both hands,” Niall points out.

“And I’m your girlfriend, so,” Louis says, before biting into a chicken nugget.

Harry glances over at Zayn and sees the dark-haired girl taking out one of the chicken sandwiches. “Lou, can I lie my head down on your lap?”

Louis nods, but then wrinkles her nose. “Isn’t eating while lying down like, not a good idea?”

Zayn shrugs and lies down on Louis’ lap, anyway. “Here’s to hoping I don’t choke.”

Louis pats Zayn’s head with her clean hand. She turns to Niall. “Give me some of that.”

“This is Pepsi,” Niall says, not willing to give her drink up.

“And?” Louis asks, arching a brow.

“You don’t like Pepsi,” Niall points out, clutching her drink to her chest protectively.

Harry watches all this, amused, as she munches on some fries. She vaguely thinks of the book she has to finish reading and analyzing, but she quickly puts that aside because right now—right now and right here with her friends, it’s nice.

She smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: black-and-scarlet


End file.
